Talk:Weapons in the Devil May Cry series
dont know who made this but you really messed up any blade wielded by a descendant of sparda is a devil arm therefore merciless and vendetta are devil arms because dante wielded them in 2 and red queen is a devil arm as well because nero is a descendant of sparda just like dante and vergil so u need to fix your page and next time u make one get your facts right 05:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :A devil arm is a weapon made from a demon. The Red Queen is simply a souped-up version of the Order's Durandal swords, and the Merciless and Vendetta were regular swords found on Dumary Island. DMC4 is quite clear about this, as is DMC3.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) DmC All of the DmC melee weapons are forms of the Rebellion, and the Rebellion itself is completely unlike the classic version. I think we should have a separate section for all of these as one weapon, with subsections for the forms. Also, Ophion was missing. Ebony & Ivory are irreconcilable as well, though I think you can swing Yamato as basically the same; it has the same properties, at least. The elements here are complete fanfiction, though; all the game cares about is demonic vs. angelic.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Dark/Metal *'Form': Battleaxe *'Description': A demonic battleaxe manifested from 's Rebellion that can create earthquakes and can lift enemies into the air with a single strike. Eryx *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Fire/Metal *'Form': Gauntlets *'Description': An alternate form of Rebellion, Dante can uppercut enemies into the air and ground pound the battlefield to even the odds. Angelic Weapons Appearing in DmC: Devil May Cry are Angelic Weapons, used by Dante because he's a Nephilim, A half-Demon, half-Angel hybrid. These weapons are typically used for aerial assault and crowd control. Osiris *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Light/Metal *'Form': Scythe *'Description': One of Rebellion's alternate forms: Osiris is an angelic scythe with excellent reach in combat. Aquila *'Appearance': DmC: Devil May Cry *'Element': Wind/Metal *'Form': Shuriken *'Description': A set of angelic throwing stars that Dante uses to trap enemies and bring them in for him to beat them to a pulp. Small thing with Cavalier OK so this is only a minor thing but would be alright to relable Cavalier's elemental affinity as "lightning" instead of "metal"? I mean in some of the demo gameplay there are purple eletrical sparks seen on the weapon being discharged from the weapon while in combat and given the elemetnal affinity of the boss this weapon comes from... would it be alright to relable it? I'm just asking cause I don't wanna accidentally mislable something on the weapons list without checking in first. BurningTailWyvern (talk) 17:48, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :We shouldnt give it any affinity. We dont know enough about to properly give it one LegionZero (talk) 18:49, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Devil Guns How/where should we place the Devil Arms that are also guns? We have a little Form catagorization for DA's but leaving them there makes it doesnt make their function as guns apparent. LegionZero (talk) 22:21, April 5, 2019 (UTC)